FireDstar!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: Murder Man, Mega Maid, Spider Man, Ice Man And Firestar plot to rob a cargo ship to steal it contents! However, Firestar ends up messing up on the job! What will happen afterwards? _________________________ Murder Man, Mega Maid, Spider Man, Ice Man and Firestar are inside their base. Murder Man is next to a blackboard showing blueprints. Murder Man: Ok, everyone! See this cargo ship? Murder Man points to a drawing of a cargo ship. Murder Man: Basically, we have to sneak into this cargo ship and rob it of its contents! Then we can sell them and get rich! Spider Man: Yes! We’ll be rich after this! Ice Man: Exciting! Mega Maid: Here’s our positions! Spider Man will be keeping watch over guards. Ice Man will freeze any guards that are on the ship. Me and Murder Man will sneak into the room holding all the loot and Firestar will be the one hacking into the controls! Firestar: Got it! Murder Man: Ok! Let’s go hijack that ship! Murder Man and the others leave. Meanwhile. At Sunny’s house, Sunny Funny is seen watching Avengers: Infinity War with Buckaroo. Buckaroo: I can’t wait for Avengers: Endgame, right? Sunny: Me too! Thor stabs Thanos in the stomach with Stormbreaker. Suddenly, Sunny turns off the TV. Buckaroo: Hey! The movie isn’t over yet! Sunny: To me, it is! The Avengers beat Thanos at that point. Buckaroo: Oh. Good point. Meanwhile. A mugger is seen pulling up at an alleyway. He then gets off. Mugger: Ok! I’m just going to rob someone at this alleyway, then leave. The mugger enters the alleyway and spots Frida. Mugger: Freeze! Frida: WHAT?!? Mugger: Give me your money! Frida: Actually, can’t we talk about this? Mugger: About what?! As they continue talking, Frida slowly puts her goggles on her eyes and reaches behind her back. Mugger: What kind of trick are you trying to pull?!? Frida: Something you won’t live longer to find out! Mugger: WHAT- Suddenly, lasers shoot out of Frida’s goggles and vaporize the Mugger, leaving a pile of ash. Frida then pulls out a remote control from behind her. Frida: This is why muggers shouldn’t cross paths with me. Frida leaves the alleyway. Meanwhile. A massive cargo ship is seen at a large dock. Guard 1: Ok! Just put the last of the cargo into the ship! Guard 3: Good! I’ll call the captain and we’ll be good to go! Guard 3 leaves. Murder Man and Ice Man emerge from behind some crates. Murder Man: Ok, Ice Man? Go over and freeze that guard! Ice Man: Got it. Ice Man heads to the guard. Guard 1: What are you doing here?! This is a restricted section- Ice Man freezes the guard in ice and shatters him. Murder Man: I didn’t say to kill him, but ok! Murder Man and Mega Maid run onto the ship and hide from more guards. Mega Maid: Spider Man! Your time is up! Spider Man: Coming! Spider Man shoots web at the guards, trapping them and throws them overboard. Spider Man: All taken care of! Murder Man: Good! We must be getting close! Firestar! Open the door! Firestar: Got it, Boss! Firestar who is at the base on a hacking computer unlocks one of the doors and Murder Man and Mega Maid run inside. Firestar: I think I’ll go get some hot sauce while they’re waiting. Firestar leaves the room. Outside. Jimmy the Crow is seen flying around Pensacola. Jimmy: Boy! I hope I find some food around here! Jimmy spots Murder Man’s hideout. Jimmy: Hopefully, there’s some in there! Jimmy flies in through the window and looks around the computer room. Jimmy: I don’t see food here. Jimmy notices the computer. Jimmy, What is this? Jimmy heads to the computer and notices Murder Man and Mega Maid are outside the vault door. Murder Man: Ok, Firestar! Open the door! Jimmy: Look! A button! I wonder what it does? Jimmy pushes a button and it opens a closet door. Murder Man: Firestar? You opened the closet door. We meant the vault door. Jimmy: I wonder what this button does? Jimmy pushes the button and a ceiling trapdoor opens, and a lot of cargo falls on Murder Man. Murder Man: OW! Firestar! This isn’t the time to joke around! Open the vault door! Jimmy begins pushing random buttons as multiple doors open and close. Murder Man: FIRESTAR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? OPEN THE F****** VAULT DOOR! Jimmy ends up pushing a button, causing red lights to activate. Murder Man: Mega Maid?! What button did Firestar push?! Mega Maid: According to my database, she pushed the button TO THE FLOOD COMPARTMENTS! Mega Maid: WHAT?!? FIRESTAR! YOU IDIOT! WE’RE OUT OF HERE! THE WHOLE OPERATION IS BLOWN! Murder Man and Mega Maid run out as water begins to flood the ship. Murder Man: ICE MAN! SPIDER MAN! ABANDON SHIP!!! Spider Man: S***! Ice Man: OH CRAP! The four quickly escape the ship before it sinks into the ocean and explodes. Mega Maid: Well, there goes the cargo. Murder Man: FIRESTAR!!! YOU ARE DEAD! YOU ARE SO F****** DEAD! Meanwhile. RH is seen at his house, writing stories. RH: Ok! Hopefully, this story will be the last for today! Suddenly, RH’s headphones begin vibrating. ???: Keep writing. Don’t break character. RH: Who is this? ???: The Creator. Remember. Don’t break character. RH: Um. Ok? The headphones shut off. RH: That was odd. Meanwhile. Firestar enters the room and spots Jimmy the Crow. Firestar: HEY! Jimmy: OH S***! Jimmy flies out of the room as Firestar tries to grab him. Firestar: COME BACK HERE, YOU CROW! Firestar throws fireballs at Jimmy, but he dodges and ends up opening the freezer causing a fireball to freeze into ice. Jimmy then grabs it and drops it on Firestar’s head. Firestar: OW! Jimmy: Got to go! See you soon! Jimmy flies out of the door. Firestar: COME BACK HERE! Firestar runs towards the door, but gets blocked by Murder Man. Murder Man: FIRESTAR!!! Firestar: Murder Man?!? Mega Maid: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!? Firestar: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!? Spider Man: YOU CAUSED THE SHIP TO SINK! YOU RUINED THE ENTIRE HEIST! Firestar: But it wasn’t me! It was the Crow- Murder Man: STOP LYING! WE SPENT MONTHS ON THAT PLAN, ONLY FOR YOU TO HAVE IT BLOW UP IN OUR FACES! Firestar: But- Murder Man: YOU’RE FIRED!!! Firestar: WHAT?!? Ice Man: NO! Murder Man: THAT IS FINAL! NOW, GET YOUR F****** A** OUT!!! Firestar: (voice breaking) B-but- Murder Man: LEAVE!!! Firestar runs out the door, sobbing as Murder Man slams the door shut. Murder Man: Great! Now I have to come up with another plan! Ice Man: WHY WOULD YOU KICK HER OUT?!? Murder Man: BECAUSE SHE RUINED MY PERFECT PLAN!!! Mega Maid: SHE DESERVES IT! Ice Man: BUT IT ISN’T HER FAULT! I KNOW IT! Murder Man: OH! SO, YOU’RE ON HER SIDE?!? Ice Man: YES! NO MATTER WHAT! Murder Man: IF YOU’RE GOING TO STICK WITH HER, THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE FIRED TOO! Ice Man: YEAH! I SHOULD! I’M LEAVING THIS GROUP! I’M NEVER COMING BACK! Murder Man: FINE! Ice Man: BYE! Murder Man: BYE! GO! Ice Man leaves the building and slams the door shut. Murder Man: UGH! NOW, ICE MAN HAS DITCHED ME! Mega Maid: I KNOW! NOW THERE’S ONLY THREE OF US! Spider Man: Can we find other criminals to replace Firestar and Ice Man? Murder Man: Sure! I just have to find some! Mega Maid: There’s Ink Brute! I’m sure he will gladly help us! Spider Man: True, but he has been in Area 51 ever since. Murder Man: Then, it looks like we will have to perform a rescue mission. Spider Man: True! But who will replace Firestar? Murder Man: Well, looks like this is the time. Murder Man heads to a phone, dials a number and someone picks up. ???: Hello? Murder Man: Hi! Is this my cousin? ???: Who is this? Murder Man: Your cousin, Murder Man. ???: Murder Man! It’s so nice to see you! Murder Man: Thanks! But anyways, I just fired both Firestar and Ice Man from my team so I called you to be one of their replacements. Are you in? ???: Heck yeah! I’ll be on my way! Murder Man: Thanks! Bye! Murder Man hangs up. Mega Maid: Who was that? Murder Man: It was my cousin. Murder Man X. The screen irises out on Murder Man. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * The story reveals why Frida wears goggles. * This is the first story in "The Firestar Arc!". Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:The Firestar Arc! Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Sad episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Jimmy the Crow Episodes